voicesfrombelowfandomcom-20200214-history
Brazil
Little is known about Brazilian operations in The Basement, including its operational nomenclure. For that reason, is referred to by the sobriquet UNDER DARK, after the operation that accidentially uncovered its existence. What is known for sure isn't at all comforting. History It's unknown to outsiders when Brazil became aware of the existence of the Subterrestial Operations Theatre and gained access to it; the already sizeable number of PIGs make it entirely possible those 2 events were not simultaneous, but there is no basis for assumption either way. It cannot even be determined in which direction the first incursion took place: xenofauna may have transversed it and discovered our world before humans discovered them. However, it now appears certain that entry was not manufactured either by human enhanced atomics or esoteric technological means such as those behind Wonderland though the nature of the Brazilian portal resembles the latter; this however leaves the disturbing possibility that the portal is of xenological manufacture. Operation UNDER DARK Operation UNDER DARK was a Project: LONG STAIR iniative to make first contact with a sapient and culturally advanced species of xenofauna known by other subterrestial natives as Drow. Once contact was made however -- in Portugese, to their great chargrin -- the Americans discovered they'd been beaten to the punch and that a treaty had been in existence for some time. Since that time, integrated teams of Brazilian and Drow military have been encountered by other nations traversing the Subterrestial Operations Theatre; intelligence reports that they have been crosstrained in surface weapons and xenotech, but few direct confrontations have been recorded as taking place. Though this is essentially a RUNAWAY scenario made flesh, there is little concrete evidence that any other Basement-capable nation has sought to intervene in the situation, though it is suspected that the Vatican may have begun taking steps. The Surgeon It appears highly likely that the Brazilians made hostile contact with the Indians while the operation at Pokhran was under the direction of the Surgeon. The Brazilians and their allies have made it clear that something beyond vendetta exists between him and themselves. The Drow have made it clear they want him in any condition and are offering up a horde of xenotech for his head. The Brazilians have put out feelers to other terrestial human factions, offering cold hard cash for it since they feel they can negotiate the best deal from their allies. They have themselves made numerous attempts against the Surgeon which have failed just like every other attempt anyone has made has failed spectacularly and catastrophically, including one where his head was atomised by a Hecate II sniper rifle following his defection to the Chinese. Pursuit of Emilie Veltiere The discovery that Brazil was operating as a Trap Door instead of a PIG came in June 2008 during the American pursuit of bad wolf Emilie Veltiere. Given the fugitive's hybrid nature, it seems entirely logical that she was able to home in on the breach's location where more sophisticated means could not. Pursuit was abandoned when she was able to infiltrate the military facility and return to the Basement. Gate The breach itself is located in the middle of the Brazilian jungle. Unlike most other gateways which are literally holes in the ground emptying into Dungeon, the Brazillian gate permeates an entire swamp region; even though there's a military base on top of the detectable epicentre of the gateway, things can still claw their way through to terrestial space outside that perimeter. Locals residing in the outlying areas have begun to manifest subtle signs of hybridization, including a village inhabited entirely by xenomethodologists. Even though the breach is held and operated by the Brazilan military, this lack of absolute control has relegated it to Trap Door status.